User blog:Revival100/Tiny's first adventure
(important copyright thing: Amelia belongs to the Discussions Modirator XMysticWolvesX Tiny belongs to me) Both tiny and amelia sleep soundly in the den they call home, the early morning sun leeking through the entry point of the den, amelia awoke and looked down to the bundle of fluff that is her son, who appears to be quite comfortable, he's now 2 moons old, his eyes are opened yet he's not use to them he's been successfully off her milk and now feeds on meat, he's recently learnt to walk but still isn't very steady on his feet and seems to have a curious but at the same time shy personality. Amelia got up and yawned then beginning to trying to wake her pup up. Amelia: Tiny wake up come on Tiny: ... VV Still asleep VV Amelia nudges the sleeping fluffball that is her son and Tiny soon wakes up Tiny: VV mutters something indistant VV Amelia: good morning Tiny Tiny just looks at her with a sleepy look on his face yet he smiles happily and slowly wakes up more Tiny: VV sleepily says VV good morning mommy, it gonna be rabbit this morning? Amelia nods and gives him a rabbit to eat Tiny seems to have a good nose that never fails him and will always know the smell, unless it's a new smell he hasn't smelled before Amelia eats a rabbit as well As soon as they were done eating Amelia looked at her pup with a smile Amelia: we're gonna be going outside the den today Tiny looked her curiously and slightly confused Tiny: why do we have to go outside? Amelia: well you're getting a little too big to stay in the den all day long and it will make a nice change of scenery as well Tiny: ok :says nervously: Amelia guided her pup towards the bright sun lit entry way, they then stepped outside to the beautiful autumn coloured forest filled with reds, yellows and oranges, the smell of it raining is ripe in the air as well Tiny remained close to his mother nervous and scared he looked around shyly, the sound of the wind hitting the trees startles him and he bolts back into the den Amelia walked back in and found her pup shaking under the bedding Amelia: it's ok Tiny, it's just the wind, it's a part of nature like you are a part of nature Tiny then comes out and looks up at her nervously Tiny: what's nature mommy? Amelia: well nature is what the world is made up of, even this den we live in is a part of nature and we are a part of nature as well, as well as the food we eat and you are a part of nature too Tiny so don't be scared of what you are Tiny Tiny then looked less scared He then ventured out with his mother not too far behind him The wind still blows through the trees Tiny: what is that in the big tall things mommy? Amelia: the tall thingys are called trees and what's going through them is the wind Tiny: and what are those falling from the trees? Amelia: leaves Tiny: and all of these are a part of nature? Amelia: for that is correct Tiny then wondered around cautious He then falls into a mud pit Amelia: Tiny are you ok? Tiny nods but is now covered in mud Tiny: what's on my fur mommy? Amelia: that's mud Tiny then starts to roll around in it happily and seems to love the mud Amelia sighs slightly then laughs and jumps in with him THE END Category:Blog posts